Hayato Kisaragi
Hayato Kisaragi was a talented human swordsman with a Sacred Gear. Appearance He is a young man of average height with spiky black hair and red eyes. He also has a well-trained and robust physique thanks to his intensive training since he was younger for swordsmanship and honing his talent. Hayato typically wears casual clothing, typically a brown jacket, a black undershirt, black trousers and trainers. Personality Hayato is a very calm and collected person, not showing much of his emotions and inner thoughts unless he has to or something surprises him enough that he can't help it. However, despite outside appearances he has fierce loyalty to those that he cares about and has a lot of compassion. But, that compassion is only when he is not in combat, once he decides to take up his sword his emotions are for the large part buried, as he was trained to do, so that they don't hold him back and get in the way during battle. He does however become very flustered around women, having no confidence in that area, and will become extremely flustered at even seeing a woman in a bikini. History Ever since he was a child he was trained by his father to harness his talent with a sword to the best of his ability. At some point he unlocked his Sacred Gear at a young age and is very used to using it, even before he joined Dieter Belial and his training became much more intense. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: As a reincarnated devil, Hayato has a very average amount of demonic energy, allowing him to do basic spells, but nothing to advanced or substantial in combat. Master Swordsman: Hayato is an incredibly gifted swordsman with immense talent. His skill is great enough that he was able to impress both the Hero Factions Siegfried and Dieter Belial. He uses his skill in tandem with both his unbelievable speed and his physical strength, which borders on Rook level. * Zaneizan: (Tracing Slash) A sword technique in which he uses vibration with his first strike, then amplifies that in a second strike that can break through most materials. Touki: Hayato's training also included learning how to harness his base of life, his life-force, and uses that to enhance his speed, strength and defense as well as strengthen his blade as well. Immense Speed: Even before Hayato became a Knight he had speed comparable to one, but when he became a Knight the natural enhancement brought him into a whole new league of speed. Immense Strength: His style of fighting not only uses speed, but also strength, as it is one of the failings of Knights. Hayato's training granted him with a High-Level of strength that can keep up with some Rooks, and gives him an edge against other Knights. Flight: Being a Devil, Hayato can use his wings to fly. Equipment Hien: (Flying Swallow) His Sacred Gear has relatively low power, however in his hands it can be used with great effect and provide a devastating boost to his power. Hayato's Sacred Gear takes the form of a sword, an enormous katana measuring over a meter. It was then enhanced by Dieter Belial when he became his Knight, to give a higher boost and give the Sacred Gear more abilities. * Armament: An ability that was granted after being modified, in which Hayato gains some armor and an extra boost of power. This armor includes: black arm guards, and on his right arm he has an arm protector resembling a traditional Yamato armor as well as plating around his waist. * Hien: Full-Armament: Hayato's Balance Breaker. Upon releasing the power of his Sacred Gear Hayato gains a suit of armor which greatly increases his physical abilities. He can also release the power for ranged attacks. Full Armament.PNG|Hien: Full-Armament Hien Visor.PNG|Hien: Full-Armament Visor Weaknesses Demonic Power: His lack of demonic power will always be a weak point. Trivia * He and his abilities are based on Hayato Kisaragi from Hundred. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Fanon Devils Category:Dieter Belial's Peerage Category:Sacred Gear User Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character